


Heated

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatrural - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Arguing with Dean





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics “We fought in the pouring rain, just to hide our tears. The only thing you gave to me was the feeling that I’ve lost years...” from the song “The Way That We Are” by Scars On 45.

It was the most difficult hunt you have ever been on. It was a nest of vampires and you and Dean were two against thirty. You held your own for awhile, but broke away from Dean to go down another hall. As you were rounding the corner, you were jumped by two vampires. You were able to chop the head off one, but not before the other one got you in a choke hold and was about to rub their blood all over yourface. Luckily, Dean rounded the corner in time to chop the head off of the remaining vampire as you remained in its grasp until it’s body withered to the ground. Dean grabbed your hand pulling you with him as you ran out and burned the place to the ground.

 

As soon as you got into the Impala at dusk, Dean turned to you; his beautiful face in a snarl. “What the Fuck were you thinking Y/N? Going rogue like that with a bunch of vampires?”

You looked down at your feet and then back up at him angrily. “I was trying to finish the nest of vamps.”

 

“I told you to stay close.” His voice was raised, and while you personally did not know their father, John Winchester, you could not help but think this was how he barked at Dean and Sam all the time. Therefore, you knew Dean was just acting out what happened to him throughout his life.

 

The fact that Dean did not trust you angered you.  “This ain’t my first hunt sweetheart,” You chimed to your green eyed boyfriend, much in the same way as he would. “Just because we’re fucking does not make me your fucking property. I have my own mind. I am free to do what I want or need to do.”

 

Dean was driving, his hands gripped to the steering wheel. “Dammit Y/N. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you or Sam, so when I say stay close, I mean it. Just do it.”

 

That bothered you. You were never one to follow the pack, and Dean telling what you should do made you want to rebel against him. “News flash Asshole, I’m not just someone who blindly takes orders. You knew that when we met.” Your hands we’re balling up in fists. You really wanted to punch him. “I don’t want to lose you or Sam either, but I’m not going to fucking bark orders at you.”  

 

Dean turned towards you, then back at the road. “Fuck Y/N! Why can’t you just listen to me?”

 

“Because I’m my own fucking person, Dean.”

 

It was pouring down rain as he pulled down a back road for a few miles, pulling over to a wooded area, pulling into the cover of the trees and turning off the car. The only visible light came from the moon through the trees. “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you Y/N.”

 

You softened your voice as you reached out and touched his arm. “You and I both know that hunting is dangerous. I can’t be worried you’re going to be angry with me every time I want on need to go on my own.”

 

“Well. I can’t take you hunting with me if you won’t listen to me.”

 

You looked at him on the verge of angry tears.  “OK Winchester. You are not my fucking dad and I don’t have any fucking daddy kink, so fuck you.” You got out of the car slamming it and started walking away.

 

“Y/N,” Dean said rolling down his window. “Get back in here. It’s cold and raining.”

 

“So. I’ll get wet and catch pneumonia and die. I’m dead and you don’t have to worry about me anymore. Problem solved.” You turned and faced him in the car. The rain was masking the angry tears now rolling down your face. Turning back around, you begin walking.

 

Dean turned back on the car, shining the headlights as he got out and walked towards you. “I never said I wanted you dead Y/N. I can’t protect you when you go off on your own like this.”

 

“I didn’t ask you too.” You stared at him, hoping he didn’t notice the tears. “I don’t need or want a knight in shining armor. I only ever wanted, ever needed, was just you, Dean, to just be there for me; to support my actions like a good fucking boyfriend would.”

 

“I know you never asked for that, but this is how I am with people I love and dammit, I love you, Y/N.” He stares at you, and your breath hitches. This is the first time he’s ever admitted he loves you. There was all the sex you two had and talks of staying together, moving into the bunker, and Dean stopped going to bars, spending time at the bunker with you instead, but he never made quite an admission such as this. “And protecting you is all I can do.”

 

Everything you ever wanted him to say to you and he’s saying it to you now, in the cold rain in the middle of a woods. You looked at him and realized he looks like he has tears in his eyes too. Your heart swelled as you realized this was real, this was it and this was you two at this moment. “I love you too Dean.”

 

He could hear the cracks in your voice, trying to cover the tears and he chokes up as well. “I never want to lose you Y/N again… ever,” and just like that, he was upon you, his hands were cradling your face, and pressing his lips to yours as his tongue swept across your lips. You open so he could ravish your mouth. His lips were succulent as you kiss him back, tugging on his bottom lip.

 

He pushes you back towards the headlights, leaning you over the hood of the Impala. His calloused hands ran up and down your torso, needily, digging into your flesh as he traces the curves of you. “I never want you to get hurt”, he mumbles between kisses. He reaches up, grabbing a breast through your shirt, kneading it harshly, while his other hand squeezes your hips and buttocks.

 

You reach up running your hands through his hair as you kiss until it was hard to breathe. Beginning to pant, you feel his hands on you; you feel his bulge growing against your stomach. “You have to learn to trust me Dean.” Your hands held his face as your lips meet his again.

 

He leans into your neck as he slips his hands underneath your t-shirt, pulling down the front your bra and rolling the nipples between his thumb and finger. “I do trust you. But I also know that bad shit happens.” He then pulls off your flannel shirt, raising your t-shirt up, leaning in sucking on a nipple as he peels the rest of your shirt off. You moan as he continues, his mouth on one breast, his hand on the other. Reaching around, he undoes your bra, then slips the straps off. You’re a moaning mess as you reach down and begin to palm his bulge.

 

“Fuck Y/N.”

 

You began to undo his jeans, not caring you were outside in the rain, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. He steps out of them and begins undoing your jeans, pulling them down along with your panties and off quickly. Spreading your legs, he moves between them, pressing you harder against the hood, as he pushes inside you. He waits for you to adjust before he begins to thrust.

 

It was a cold, wet rain as he fucks you hard on the hood of the Impala. He nibbles your neck, shoulders, and breasts, leaving marks as he rams into you relentlessly. “Damn. You are so good for me Y/N.”

 

“God Yes.” You were shivering from the cold as you press your body closer to him, grabbing his shoulders and wrapping your legs around his waist, changing the angle so he could hit your g-spot. He reaches down between your bodies as he begins to stroke the bundle of nerves and you cry out in ecstasy. He strokes faster, and it wasn’t long before you were clenching hard around him, causing your orgasm, as his hit at the same time, shooting his hot seed into you. You cry out his name as he grunts yours and he kisses you passionately as his fingers work you through the rest of your orgasm.

 

Just then, hard sleet and hail begin falling faster as he kisses you, still pressed against the car.  Standing up, he looks at you. “Back seat…. Now!” He growls. Jumping up, grabbing your wet clothes as the ice pelts down on you hard, and you both run to the car. As you settle into the back seat, he heads to the trunk to pull out a blanket, then comes back quickly climbing in the backseat with you and leaning you back against the leather seat. He throws the blanket on you both to conserve body heat, as your bodies were still shivering and stinging from the falling sleet and hail. You grasp him tightly as he collapses on you; his weight is a comfort.

 

“I do love you Y/N, and I do trust your judgments,” he says as he holds you close and kisses you.

 

“I love you and trust you too Dean, but you have to let me go off on my own and make mistakes; hopefully, not deadly mistakes, but you have to let me make them.” You stare into his eyes as he kisses you, keeping you on your back as he thrusts back into you, making love to you slowly and deeply.

 

It wasn’t long before the blanket was off and the steam in the car kept you both warm as he rolled to his back and allowed you to take control and ride him until you came hard.

 

You both remain tangled in each other’s arms after. You lean into his chest as he’s pressed against the back seat and you both shiver, the heat dissipating after making love. He snuggles you both in the blanket until your bodies’ heat warms you both up and you begin to doze. As you drift off, you realize you two just had sex without a condom or birth control. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah Baby?” He mumbles; his eyes closed as he’s nuzzled into your neck.

 

“We didn’t use a condom or birth control.” You voice concern.

 

“It’s OK Baby.” You feel him breathe deeply as he exhales against your skin, his lips touching your neck tenderly. “Whatever will happen will happen as long as we stick together, OK? We’ll figure all this out together.”

 

There was no anger, no orders, just love.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism appreciated and accepted. Thanks for taking out the time to read and respond.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
